Is Friendship Really Enough?
by katyakahl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had never really admitted their feeling for one another. Blaine knew that Kurt liked him a bit, but he didn't really know what to feel about Kurt. But that would soon all be out in the open. rated M for later on
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Kurt! Have a little fun, just one drink!"

"No Blaine, you know I'm the designated driver. Plus its just as fun watching all of your guys get wasted"

Kurt was a bit hesitant to come over to Rachel's party, but he wouldn't miss an opportunity to spend more time with Blaine and his old friends, so he came. As the night was coming to a close he could tell that Finn was getting more and more fed up with Rachel trying to impress him and get really drunk and reckless.

"Kurt, hey, Kurt, look. Hehehe. This cup has an animal on it. Hehe" Blaine's words were getting more and more slurred as he spoke.

"Yes Blaine. It does because this is Rachel's house and every thing is tacky" Kurt plastered on a fake smile and tried to sound sweet. As fun as this had been in the beginning, Kurt was now growing tired of it. Everyone was hammered and no one but him and Finn were actually sober enough to really understand what people were saying. For example; Blaine. He really had no idea what Kurt had just said and he laughed a bit then put on his priceless smile.

"Maybe we should get you home Blaine. Finn! I'm going to take Blaine home."

"Kurt its an hours drive, its too late. You'll have to take him to our house"

"Okay. Ill try" and right as Kurt was about to say good bye to Rachel she stumbled over to where Kurt and Blain were standing about to leave and said with a serious slur "Kurt. Your boyfriend is so hot. You be careful or I might just steel him… your really hot blaine. I bet your lips taste as god as they look" Rachel was leaning towards Blaine and their mouths were a mere two inches apart before Kurt could register what was about to Happen

Kurt and Blaine weren't dating but that didn't change the fact that A. Blaine was gay and B. Kurt had feelings for him.

"Okay then!" Kurt pulled Blaine's arm back and he moved back and turned to kurt and smiled. "On that note, were going to leave. Its getting kind of late. It was nice seeing you"

Rachel turned back to Kurt and nodded accompanied by a giggle "byeeeee Kurt!" she yelled after them.

When kurt got to his car Blaine didn't look to good. It wasn't that he looked sick or anything like that. Something just wasn't right. Kurt didn't know what to think so he shook it off

Kurt carefully buckled Blaine into the passengers seat and went around to get himself into the car. Kurt started up the ignition and looked over at Blaine who was looking at Kurt with the same look as before.

"Blaine are you okay?" Blain shrugged. Kurt knew Blaine was really drunk and not much of anything that he was feeling now was all that real so he drove. Kurt would occasionally look at Blaine throughout the drive, but only for short seconds.

"Blaine?" Kurt said soothingly as they pulled into Kurt's driveway. He turned in his seat to look over at Blain who still had the same look. Kurt cupped blains's cheek and ran his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone. "Are you okay Blaine?"

"wha-yeah mm-k"

Kurt thought he saw tears form in Blaine's eye just a little. "okay, well were home now. We have to be super quiet though. My parents are sleeping"

Kurt got out of his car and went to go help Blaine out. They slowly made it to the house and Kurt went in as quietly as possible. Blaine stumbled a bit on his way, but by god, they made it to Kurt's room without waking Burt or Carol.

"Kurt" Blaine looked a bit more off now. A little burp came out "bathroom?"

"Oh god! Don't throw up on my floor. Its right here" Kurt led Blaine to the bathroom, and right in time too. Kurt didn't know how he didn't throw up at the sight of it, but surely he helped Blaine get cleaned up after that.

"Here, wash your mouth out. And drink this slowly" Kurt handed Blaine two little paper cups both with water.

They went back into Kurt's room and Blaine immediately laid down.

"Your bed is so comfy Kurt" Kurt sat down next to Blaine's face.

There was a brief silence and then kurt spoke quietly "Blaine, Why were you looking at me like that in the car?"

"Kurt" Kurt couldn't believe this, Blaine had tears in his eyes "I'm sorry" Tears fell down Blaine's face.

"Wha- Blaine. Why are you sorry?" Kurt, who was extremely confused, pulled Blaine's head in his lap and stroke his hair back from his forehead.

"Kurt I love you but I never know when to tell you and I almost kissed Rachel and your so good to me and I'm just sorry" Blaine, although slurring still, spat out these words so fast Kurt had trouble keeping up.

"Blaine, its okay. Please don't cry" Kurt still stroking Blaine's forehead honestly didn't know how to respond to this. Kurt was stroking a drunk, slowly crying, Blaine's forehead like this for about 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" The drunk after works were now kicking in and Blaine was getting calmer. He was now drifting off. Kurt was about to get up to turn the light off when Blaine rolled over and grabbed Kurt leg like it was a teddy bear.

After another 20 minuted Blaine's grip had loosened and kurt got up to turn off the lights. As soon as they were off Kurt got right into bed next to Blaine and kissed the sleeping boys forehead

"I love you too" Kurt whispered more to himself than to anyone. He fell asleep with Blaine's face on his shoulder and their fingers intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Ive had a lot to do with school, but today in my study hall I wrote this and said it was my "homework" much love and REVIEW! They make me feel happy -Katya**

Kurt woke up to a new feeling. The sun was shining in through his window onto his bed like usual, but he was far warmer and comfier than usual and there was a feeling of somone breathing on his chest. Blaine. Right, he had spent the night after getting drunk at Rachels party.

Kurt carefully got up and went to his bathroom. It still smelld faintly of vomit. Kurt took his colon and sprayed it around the room.

"That's better". While kurt was moisturizing he was thinking, far more than usual. _God how am I supposed to react when my best friend, who I am hoplessly in love with, tells me he loves me? What should I do?GOD he smelled so good. Theres just something about him. Just when I think hes about to zig, he zags. _ Kurt peaked out his bathroom and looked at Blaine, who was now tangles in the blakets and gripping onto a pillow like it was his life line. _Hes so adorable. Look at that messy hair and his fcae. Oh god his face. Its so perfect the way his laugh lines are in the perfect place. Snap out of it kurt! Finish fixing yourself up_.

"KURT! I thougt you were going to help me cook today" Burt yelled up the stairs. There was no repy so Burt shuffled up the stairs "Kurt I don't know wha-ohmygod." Burts jaw acted as if it never knew how to close.

Kurt didn't have dark curls, and his skin was not that olive color. Kurt was sitting off to the side doing his moisturizing routeen.

"Sorry dad what were you saying?"

"Kurt why is there a man in your bed?" as he spoke blaine woke up with a slight gasp. He rubbed his face in the most adorable way. _Kurt stop think about him like that, you guys are just friends. He didn't know what he was saying last night. _Blaine looked around for a second and fell back down with a groan of pain.

"Im sorry dad. He got way to drunk last night and I needed to know he was okay."

"Kurt, I understand you wanted to make sure he was okay but you know the rule. You can't just bring guys over and sleep in your bed with you. Especially not gay guys. Your too young for that"

"I didn't even sleep in the bed last night" Kurt lied to his father because he knew his father was about to crap himself. "I knew what you would think so I gave Blaine the bed and I slept on the floor."

"Okay. Are we still on for cooking today?" Kurt could tell burt stress level had just gone down a bit and he relaxed.

"Yeah, let me just finish up and help him" Kurt said and looked back over at Blaine, who looked like he was about to die.

Burt left and kurt got up and walked over to Blaine. "How ya doin?" kurt said in the most sympathetic way possible. Kurt had never been drunk so he didn't know how Blaine really fealt.

"Like someone took a hammer to my haed. I think I might be sick" Kurt helped blaine off the bed and into the bathroom where once again, he vomited.

"Maybe you should take a shower. I have something you can wear to lounge in afterwards"

"Could I…. could I take a bubble bath? They usually make me feel better and I don't know if I can stand that long"

"Yeah sure. I'll get it started for you." Kurt went over to his tub and turned the water on. He looked back at Blaine who was resting his head on the toilet. "Do you want some advil?"

"Please. Can I have some water too?"

"Yeah sure." Kurt couldn't help but feel like he would make a great parent right then. He was being far more caring to Blaine than he had and would ever be to all his other friends. "Here you go. Don't drink it too fast or you'll make yourself sick again"

"Thanks Kurt. Can I ask you something?" blaine waited for kurt to nod then he asked "did we like… did anythign happen last night? The last thing I really reember clearly was Artie throwing singles at brittany."

Kurt thought for a moment befor responding "no, nothing happened" Blaine lookd in a way relieved yet dissapointed. _There wasn't any harm in telling him that nathing had happened. He was drunk, he didn't know what he had ment when he said "I love you". _ A frown crept upon kurt face but he quickly changed the subject.

"oh- Your bath is ready. Ill leave you to your buisness…... Actually, ill wait outside the door and give me your cloths. Ill wash them for you while you get ready and Ill give you something to wear."

A few minutes later Blaine cracked the door open and said "Kurt. Here are my cloths." Blaine walked out of the room, wearing only a towel around his waist, and put the cloths on kurts desk chair.

Blaine turned to kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. "thanks for helping me Kurt"

"it- its no problem" Kurt couldn't help but blush and his eyes got wide. It was as if Blaine was trying ot get Kurt... excited.

As Blaine walked away kurt couldn't help but want to touch Blaine's top half. Not really in a sexual way but DAMN that man had a body. His mustles were subtle, but there. His defined abs, and that god damn G.I. joe line. Kurt couldn't help but just want ot get all up on that. They were perfect. _Stop Kurt! He doesn't remember anything. Just forget about him in that way. You guys were ment to be friends. Not more. Not less. _

And that's just how Kurt thought things were going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm so sorry it took this long to update this. I got caught up in school work then forgot about this :( p.s. Follow me on tumblr Blainespepperoni . tumblr . com**

It had been about a month since that night and Blaine was still perfecting his plan to get Kurt's heart. He'd been dropping little hints that he liked Kurt in a way that wasn't just friends. He was going to finally ask him out. It had taken many weeks of flirting and talking himself into it, but he was now ready.

To Kurt: Hey Kurt! How're you doing?

To Blaine: Good, whats up?

To Kurt: Not a whole lot. I want to talk to you after school. Meet at the Lima Bean? 4:00?

To Blaine: Yeah, Sure! Is everything okay?

To Kurt: Yeah! I'll see you there! :)

_ Ugh! Why is the clock so slow! _All Kurt could think about was meeting Blaine. Everything about being around Blaine mad Kurt excited. Sometimes he would dream about the night when Blaine told him he loved him. Those nights he would wake up with mixed emotions. He would sometimes just sit with a message typed out to Blaine saying "That night after Rachel's party you said you loved me. I love you too" but never ended up sending it.

_Two minutes...c'mon_

To Blaine: About to leave school. Be there in 10 mins

To Kurt: Drive safe! See you soon!

Blaine had gotten there first so he bought them coffee. Kurt finally arrived and they went into their normal conversation material about their days. About half an hour into their visit Blaine brought up the topic of the weekend while they were walking to their cars

"So whats your plan for the weekend?"

" I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

" I was thinking about taking my parents' offer for tickets to see that new art exhibit that just opened. They bought tickets a while ago but my dad just got put on a business trip in Boston and my mom wants to go with him."

" I've been meaning to go see that. It looked really interesting."

" Well… y-you could come…." Blaine didn't think he would be this nervous to actually ask him out. They went out as friends all the time.

" Sure, that would be awesome" _surely this isn't a date. We go out as friends all the time _Kurt thought

" Great! Ill pick you up tomorrow at 5:30 and we'll go"

"Cool see you then!"

When Blaine got to his car all he could think was "STUPID! Why couldn't you just ask him if it could be a real date. God, how can you go on stage in front of hundreds of people but you cant just ask the guy of your dreams out!" Blaine looked out his window and saw that Kurt hadn't left yet. He bolted out of his car and ran to him.

"Kurt! Wait, Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his window down so that he could hear Blaine

"Kurt" Blaine said a little bit out of breath " I should have just done this before. I don't know why I didn't, I've been wanting to do this for a while. Like, a long while. I really like you, like not as a friend, like as more"

_Could this be? Is he going to finally admit it to me. This isn't real. Wake up Kurt, you shouldn't be sleeping in class. C'mon you have to wake up to meet Blaine_

" I want this to be a real date… I want to be in a real relationship with you Kurt….. Say something"

" Why didn't you say so earlier" Kurt said as he leaned out his window.

It was like nothing he had ever felt. It was better than fireworks. Kissing Kurt was like….. It was like when your on a roller coaster and you go off the first big drop. It was like that but times a million.

" Wow" said a winded, kiss bruised lip Kurt.

"Yeah wow. Umm I guess ill see you tomorrow"

"Yeah. Call when you get home" and with one more kiss Kurt was off until tomorrow. Blaine knew he was going to have to take a cold shower tonight, because that kiss, that was the kind you dream about. It was orgasmic.


End file.
